50 Moments
by Eike
Summary: Egoist. 50 Moments of their relationship.


Doing the 1sentence challenge over at livejournal. Basically, you get 50 themes, and have to write one sentence about your pairing of choice for each of them. So, 50 sentences about Nowaki and Hiroki.

* * *

**50 Moments**

* * *

#01 - Ring  
It's a little bit stupid, Hiroki thinks, that Nowaki is chasing him and he's chasing Nowaki and all they've done is run circles around each other.

#02 - Hero  
Nowaki hates that Hiroki lists Usami Akihiko as one of his heroes, but then is glad that heroes are always unattainable.

#03 - Memory  
"Do you remember your first kiss?" Nowaki asks one day, sending Hiroki's mind flying back to his early encounters with Akihiko, and it's with very little hesitation that he answers, "No."

#04 - Box  
The box is simple and nondescript, and Nowaki feels his heart almost burst through his chest when he sees the small note that reads, "from Kamijou Hiroki."

#05 - Run  
They're caught in the rain, running home from the store with their hands intertwined, for once not caring what a random passerby might think.

#06 - Hurricane  
Hiroki wants to hate the sudden downpour, but the warm bath they take afterwards robs him of any lingering hostility towards the weather.

#07 - Wings  
"When I was a kid, I used to dream of flying away," Nowaki confesses one night; the first thing out of Hiroki's mouth is, "I'm glad you didn't."

#08 - Cold  
The truth was, since Nowaki had entered his life, Hiroki had stopped feeling cold entirely.

#09 - Red  
Hiroki protested the whole way, but when his mother had finally succeeded in putting the red yukata on Nowaki, Hiroki had to agree that it looked _good_.

#10 - Drink  
He was accosted by Hiro-san almost the moment he had stepped through the front door -- ah, that explains it, Nowaki thought when he saw the half-empty wine bottle on the coffee table.

#11 - Midnight  
On Wednesday nights, Hiroki had a hard time sleeping; he tossed and turned restlessly until around midnight, when a warm body would slide in next to him.

#12 - Temptation  
Lately, he had the urge to reach out and grab Nowaki's hand when they were out shopping, or to pull him down into a kiss, or to at least bump shoulders with him; Hiroki hated that it took him longer and longer to remember that his pride wouldn't allow it.

#13 - View  
"What are you staring at?" Hiro-san growled as he rubbed a towel into his still wet hair, several drops escaping and making their way down his bare chest.

#14 - Music  
For somebody so quiet, he sure liked his music loud, Hiroki thought, staring at the heavy metal CDs that were piled on Nowaki's bookshelf.

#15 - Silk  
"No, we are not getting those," Hiroki growled, pulling Nowaki past the display of silk boxers.

#16 - Cover  
In the summer, it was too hot for sleeping with any covers -- Nowaki's body next to his was enough.

#17 - Promise  
"Hiroki, sweetheart, promise your mother you'll tell her if you've found somebody?" his mother said, even as she noticed her son averting his eyes.

#18 - Dream  
Nowaki's arms were wrapped around him and he whispered sweet nothings into his ears, until the alarm went off and Hiroki had to open his tear-stained eyes and look at the empty space beside him.

#19 - Candle  
"No, we are not getting those either," Hiroki said through his teeth, pulling Nowaki past the display of scented candles.

#20 - Talent  
Hiro-san was amazing, Nowaki fleetingly thought, before he felt that mouth wrap around him and he lost all ability to think straight.

#21 - Silence  
Even when they'd first started dating, they never spoke much, but Nowaki could tell by the casual touches they shared what Hiroki wasn't saying.

#22 - Journey  
Why was it that every time Hiroki finally had made up his mind and gathered his courage to come out to his family that his mother decided to go on a trip to Hokkaido?

#23 - Fire  
"See, aren't you glad you let me buy the candles now?"

#24 - Strength  
"Hiro-san, there's no way you could possibly--" he started to say, but it was too late: Hiro-san had already lifted the box of books and proven Nowaki wrong.

#25 - Mask  
Alcohol wasn't the only way to get Hiro-san to express his true feelings; Nowaki worked his fingers across Hiro-san's back, listening to him moan softly.

#26 - Ice  
"Nowaki, if you know what's good for you, you'll put those ice cubes away."

#27 - Fall  
Until the moment that he'd chased that small plastic rocket into the park clearing, Nowaki had never believed in love at first sight.

#28 - Forgotten  
"My damn mother, how could she have forgotten about our visit!" Hiroki shouted at the air, not caring that Nowaki was silently laughing.

#29 - Dance  
He politely declined every invitation to dance, knowing that Hiro-san would tell him to accept, but also knowing that Hiro-san would stew quietly in his jealousy.

#30 - Body  
In the back of his mind, Hiroki knew that there were men he considered more attractive than Nowaki; with Nowaki naked in front of him, he couldn't remember the name of a single one of them.

#31 - Sacred  
He apologized profusely after the fact: he really, truly, hadn't meant to give Professor Miyagi a bloody nose, but his hand had _slipped_ upon hearing the name 'Hiro-san' uttered from his lips.

#32 - Farewells  
By week three, Hiroki decided that they were _over_, because anybody leaving for another country for a full year without saying good bye didn't count as a lover.

#33 - World  
The problem was that America was just too damn big, and Hiroki had only a month before he started full-time employment -- there was no way he'd be able to check every American city within that time limit.

#34 - Formal  
"There's no need to be so formal with us, Nowaki," Hiroki's mother said, smiling gently at the wonderful young man her son had introduced them to.

#35 - Fever  
By now, he really should have expected the answer to, "Do you have a fever?" to be, "Only for you, Hiro-san."

#36 - Laugh  
Miyagi decided it was better not to let Kamijou know that he had a habit of smiling and laughing to himself after a phone call from Nowaki.

#37 - Lies  
"I hope he dies in a ditch, or gets hit by a car, or maybe those crazy American gun freaks will hold up his university and shoot him dead because that's what he deserves," Hiroki spat out venomously while Akihiko poured him another drink.

#38 - Forever  
Hiroki should have known better than to be fooled by promises of eternity -- it was only to be expected that the younger man would pack up and leave when he grew tired of Hiroki.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
Staring at his departing back, hearing the door knob turn, Hiroki suddenly couldn't stop himself from throwing out a hand and slamming the door back shut.

#40 - Whisper  
Sometimes, Hiro-san surprises Nowaki by leaning in close and whispering "I love you" in the middle of a crowded street, without a single hint of what brought that on.

#41 - Wait  
They must be the only couple in all of Japan dumb enough to always show up half an hour early to their own dates, Hiroki thinks.

#42 - Talk  
They must be the only couple in all of Japan dumb enough to spend three hours at a family restaurant and barely say two words to each other, Hiroki thinks.

#43 - Search  
After three months he'd told himself it was useless, yet he still turned to stare whenever anybody remotely tall passed by -- only to be completely disappointed when he saw the wrong face.

#44 - Hope  
As he boarded the plane and said good-bye to America forever, Nowaki could only hope that Japan was exactly as he had left it.

#45 - Eclipse  
"Hiro-san, I can't see the lunar eclipse if you keep trying to--"

#46 - Gravity  
If Hiroki is the center of Nowaki's universe, then Nowaki's got a fucking wide orbit, because Hiroki hasn't seen him for almost a week now and it's pissing him off.

#47 - Highway  
Nowaki wished he knew who had donated the American game system and the Rock Band game so he could thank them: the kids never looked quite as energetic as when they were belting out "Highway Star."

#48 - Unknown  
She sighs after finishing the phone conversation with her son, wishing he would just come out and tell her the name of his lover because it's fairly obvious to everybody that he's deeply in love.

#49 - Lock  
Hiroki is glad he insisted Nowaki sleep on the floor; the old house doesn't have any locks and his mother surprises them by waking them early for breakfast.

#50 - Breathe  
Nowaki is surprised, and a little bit worried, that Hiroki has obviously mastered the art of breathing through his nose while his mouth is full.

* * *

Comments appreciated!


End file.
